Little Red and The Big-Bad Grimm
by Zedref13
Summary: Grimm are the physical forms of negative emotion so what happens when a human so vile they become a Grimm and have a child which they then send to the Forever Fall forest weeks after birth to die. When a monster of Grimm and innocent soul have intertwined fates will it lead to something forbidden? (Ruby X OC, Weiss X Neptune, Arkos, Ren X Nora) SLIGHT GORE! LEMONS LATER ON!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N: I decided to make the RWBY fic first for those of you who wanted the Boku No Hero Academia fic that will be coming soon.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Speech"

" **Grimm Speech"**

' _Thoughts'_

' _ **Grimm thoughts/mental communication'**_

 **. . . . .**

In a dark and bleak location unknown to most, a towering and intimidating figure wearing nothing but a long black cloak looked at the small bundle of cloth she was holding with nothing but disgust.

" **You call this pathetic creature my child….. Throw him into the Forever Fall forest where he belongs"** The towering figure turns slightly and throws the baby behind her to be caught by a very skinny man in nothing but patched trousers and was covered head to toe in chains so that he was restricted to movement to only the room he was in.

"M-my Queen w-wouldn't it be unwise to …. Banish the young pri-" the slave was cut off by a terrifying amount of killer intent coming from the cloaked woman in front of him.

" **Defy my orders again and you will become food for the Beowolfs"** the slave struggled to regain any composure and tried to utter out a sentence.

"M-my greatest a-apologies…. P-please forgive my foolishness" The slave bowed his head down shaking with fear hoping that he would at least be spared from another scar or injury from the tyrant in front of him. Said tyrant snapped her fingers and in a near instant both the slaves shackles detached themselves from his body and a massive Nevermore landed in front of her servant as she begun to speak once more.

" **Take this Nevermore and leave that thing in the deadest part of the Forever Fall forest, If you try and run they will deal with you"** She signalled to the Nevermorewhich gave the slave a threating glare but allowed him to climb it's back on with the child in hand.

After a 15 minute fly on the back of the Nevermore the slave finally found a dead part of the Forever fall forest where all of the trees looked dried up and dead and roaming around were Beowolfs and Ursi looking up at the now landing Nevermore. The slave jumped off the back of the Nevermore walked towards a dead tree stump where he rested the small baby down.

"I pray that your death is painless, my young prince" He said with a large amount of sorrow in his voice feeling sorry for the small boy. As the slave once again climbed onto the back of the Nevermore Beowolfs slowly emerged from in-between the dead trees and slowly made their way to the child. All the slave heard as the Nevermore took off at full speed was the sound of the young prince crying.

 **. . . . .**

**4 years later**

"You want me to check on a town? Are you serious Oz?" A young Qrow Barnwen shouted at the casually sitting Ozpin who merely took a sip of his coffee before replying to Qrow.

"Completely, we've been getting reports that Grimm having been circling that town for weeks" Ozpin stated calmly looking out of the window taking another sip of his coffee.

"And that's strange to you? Grimm do that all the time, what's so different about this?" Qrow asked getting more annoyed with the subject.

"I don't think you heard me Qrow, they've been doing this for weeks; Grimm only scout their target for a day, four at most" Ozpin stated as he turned to Qrow and took yet another sip of coffee.

Qrow thought this over and Ozpin was right, all Grimm types only scout out their prey for only short period of time, Goliaths being the only exception to this. Qrow finally agreed with Ozpin as this was really unusual for Grimm to act like this.

"I'm guessing you're gonna give me the location of this town then?" Ozpin merely smiled at Qrow and handed him a small piece of paper.

"Good luck Qrow" Qrow only responded to him with a little wave.

 **. . . . .**

'Why did this village have to be _here_ of all places' Qrow thought sadly to himself as he put his weapon in sword mode and rested the back of the blade on his shoulder as he walked. Qrow took a deep breath in but didn't exhale as something smelt off in the air and when he looked up to the sky he saw what he smelt; Smoke.

Qrow broke into a mad sprint as he didn't know what was happening it could be anything, a Grimm attack, a group of mercenaries, a miss-fired dust shot or something similar to that. As Qrow got closer to the village he prepared for battle as he spotted a clearing in what seemed like a wall of trees and ran through the opening and saw something that would stay with him for years to come.

The whole village had been decimated houses on fire and half destroyed with blood splatters covering them, Grimm corpses evaporating into smoke and judging by the lack of screams everyone had either escaped or been killed but judging from the small mountain of corpses in the center of the village that contained both human corpses and Grimm corpses that had somehow not evaporated. The smell of it all, oh god the smell, it was vile it was the worst smell you could ever imagine then this was ten times worse.

Qrow ignored his first instinct of running as far as he can and walked slowly towards the pile of corpses and examined what he could of it from the distance he was at. Due to the brightness of the flames only a clear outline was visible but it was obvious that a small figure was sitting on top of the pile of corpses.

'Poor kid, he's probably traumatized from this' Qrow thought to himself as he got closer to see the child was shaking every so often meaning he was probably crying over the amount of death around them. As Qrow got closer he was able to see that the child was a boy with bright crimson red spiky hair that went down to his shoulders; the roots of his hair however clearly showed a jet black colour. The boy was shirtless due to unknown reasons and saying he was unhealthily skinny was an understatement as his spine was visible along with his ribs. On the top of his spiky mop of hair was a pair of Jet black ears that looked as if they should belong to a wolf, speaking of which on his lower back a wolf like tail protruding out of his back that swayed from side as the boy continued to shake; the kid was probably a Funaus.

"Hey, you alright kid?" Qrow spoke softly with his gruff voice trying not to shock the boy anymore.

The boy's ears pointed straight up and very slowly turned to face Qrow. Qrow was now stood in front of the courses and was looking slightly upwards to the back of the boy with a kind look on his face to reassure the boy that he was safe. When Qrow saw the front of the boy his face changed from kindness to one of horror and fear. Qrow was looking at a small boy with red and black blood splattered all over his arms, face and chest. In the clawed hands of the boy was a heart that had a big bite mark in it and a set of black colored intestines showing that they had both been ripped out of a human and Grimm respectively. The look on the boy's face was anything but innocent; his eyes lifeless and had red Irises with a black Sclera and all his teeth were deadly sharp and pointed.

The boy looked at Qrow with a sadistic smile and dropped the organs preparing to jump at Qrow claws first. Qrow didn't know what to do with the boy, he was clearly human but he looked like a Grimm that he should kill here and now.

'Ozpin will know what to do with this kid' Qrow thought to himself as the boy leapt at him with incredible speed but Qrow easily dodged him and chopped him in the back of the head knocking the boy out instantly probably concussing him as well.

"That'll keep him out until I can get him to Ozpin" Qrow said as he picked up the boy and slung him over his left shoulder but before Qrow could take a single step back to Beacon his scroll started beeping: it was his brother in-law Taiyang.

"What do you wa-" Qrow was immediately cut off by Taiyang.

"Qrow! Yang's run off with Ruby and I think she's gone to _there_ of all places! Please find them!" Taiyang yelled through the scroll.

"I'll make my way there but rush over here I've got my own mission to do"

"I'm on my way!" Taiyang ended the call and Qrow made his way through the forest he was in earlier but made a sharp right and went into a full sprint to make sure his two nieces weren't in mortal danger.

When Qrow knew he was very close to _there_ he let the boy down on the ground and jolted his right arm which held his weapon up and down causing something to trigger the gears in his weapon to turn and extend his weapon out turning from a sword into a scythe and jumped through a gap in the trees so that he was now in a clearing where an old destroyed house stood north west of him about 10 meters away while north east to him about 6 meters away was Yang covered in dirt and bruises with Ruby in a little cart behind her. Standing in front of Yang were five weak Beowolfs that were in mid jump to try and kill Yang.

Qrow channelled his aura through his body and in an instant he appeared behind all five Beowolfs and with one big swing of his scythe all the Beowolfs were cut in half killing them instantly. Yang just had tears rolling her face as she ran to Qrow and hugged him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I thought I could find mom!" Qrow just gave her a hug a comforted her while she let all her tears out.

After a couple minuets of Yang crying and making sure Ruby was fine Taiyang finally arrived and the first thing he did was hug both of his daughters and smile knowing that both of them were safe. Taiyang looked and Qrow and gave him a small nod which he returned and then Qrow went back to the boy from earlier and picked him up and slowly walked his way to Beacon

. **. . . . .**

Ozpin was quietly sitting in his office enjoying his coffee and the view over his prestigious academy well he was until the elevator to his office opened.

"How did it go Qrow?" Ozpin asked as he turned his chair around expecting to see a bored Qrow saying the mission was easy and ask for another but instead he saw Qrow holding a small boy covered with blood and for the first time in years he saw Qrow scared.

"Oz, I don't know what to do?" Ozpin stood up and walked to Qrow and examined the boy to see his tail, pointed ears, claw hands and feet.

"What happened to this Faunus? Was the village attacked?" Qrow only looked down at the _Faunus_ and merely stated.

"He happened. He was sitting on top of a pile of Human and Grimm corpses eating the organs of both of them while the village was alit with fire around him" Ozpin was shocked, this boy was the cause of the attack and he couldn't feel any aura being emitted from the boy and feared that he could be dead.

"Oz I think he's one of _them_ … I think he's a human Grimm"


	2. Chapter 2: Crimson Van-Stryi

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: First off, thank you to everyone who followed, favorited or even viewed this fic because you don't know how happy that actually makes me. :)**

"Speech"

" **Grimm Speech"**

' _Thoughts'_

' _ **Grimm thoughts/mental communication'**_

 **. . . . . .**

"Qrow you and I both know the Human Grimm have been pretty dead for centuries" Qrow merely held up the kids hand claw that was covered in blood.

"Look at the blood Oz; he was eating the organs of the corpses he and other Grimm created, no human would ever do that" Ozpin thought about different scenarios for the boy.

'Release him back into the wild; No he'd just kill more innocents.'

'Keep him captive; No that'd be inhumane'

Then a semi-perfect idea hit him as he took the child from Qrow's arms and held him in his own as he walked to the elevator in his office with Qrow following and asking with suspicion in his voice.

"What are you planning Oz?" Ozpin pressed different elevator buttons in a pattern so that the elevator went to an unknown floor that went below a floor marked _The Vault_.

"Something stupid most likely" With a ding the doors of the elevator opened and both men were introduced to a large white room that had nothing in it apart from a grid like pattern on every surface of the room.

"Oz why do you have a room like this?" Qrow asked as Ozpin laid the child on his back in the middle of the room before he stepped away and responded to Qrow's question.

"This was going to be a bunker but I decided against it when the room was actually built" Ozpin waved his cane to the side a little as if he was drawing something.

"You might want to stand back Qrow" He obliged as Ozpin continued to draw invisible shapes in the air but stopped and slammed his cane into the ground creating a green aura around him and making the markings visible in a bright green colour around the boy making him float slightly above the ground.

"Oz what the hell are you doing?!" Qrow shouted as he lifted his arms up to stop the light from blinding him.

"I'm giving this child a second chance" Ozpin then muttered words that sounded as if it was a different language and pointed at the child's right arm then his head causing both to glow a dim green colour.

 _"_ _Puto animum cohibere et tenebrae eam in corde pueri quamdiu navis gradiensque deas et superbus_ _"_

With every word that Ozpin chanted the child's animal like features disappeared one by one so that he was left as a normal looking human by the end of the chant.

And with the end of Ozpin's chant the light faded off the child's right arm revealing a tribal like tattoo of a Beowolf that was emitting a slight throb of darkness every so often. As the marks on the floor faded the light on the child's head slowly faded away and made his hair change from the crimson and black roots it was to a complete head of jet black hair with the tips of his being crimson instead.

Ozpin looked at Qrow to see that he was completely amazed at what he just witnessed. Ozpin chuckled then wave his cane above the boy and all the blood on the boy's skin vanished.

'It's definitely handy to have magic' Ozpin thought to himself as he knelt down next to the boy.

The boy slowly opened his eyes and saw Ozpin he looked terrified and crawled away from Ozpin trying to hide but failing as there was nothing in the room. Ozpin smiled at the boy and held out his hand.

"It's… alright… I… won't… hurt… you" Ozpin spaced out his words and acted some of his motions out hoping the boy will understand him or at least know tiny bits of English.

"Oz this kid has been I the wild for god knows how long, he won't understan-" Ozpin turned to him and held a finger to his lips before whispering.

"I gave the boy a slight understanding of English and I locked away his memories" Ozpin turned back to the boy.

"Are… you…okay?" The boy shook his head.

"Are… you… scared?" The boy nodded and Ozpin smiled before hugging the boy and saying.

"You… are…safe…now" The boy had no change in facial expression but he had tears rolling down his face and didn't know how to react.

"Wait Oz are you gonna be looking after this kid?!" Ozpin stood up still holding the boy.

"Yes he is human and he deserves a chance in this world" Qrow was just flabbergasted at Ozpin.

"Oz this kid doesn't even have a name or anything won't people think it's weird that a four year old just appeared out of nowhere?"

"Then his name shall be Crimson Van-Stryi **(A/N: Pronounced "Str-eye")** from now on, and I'll make sure this kid lives a normal life" Qrow crossed his arms and chuckled.

"Glynda's gonna kill you when she finds thi- when she finds Crimson" Ozpin laughed a little with Qrow.

"Well the only people who know about this room is us so Crimson should be fine; Glynda has a few hour long breaks during the day so It should be fine" just as Qrow was about to leave in the elevator Ozpin asked him one last question.

"Don't you have a niece that's about Crimson's age?"

 **. . . . . .**

*2 days later*

"Oz, for the last time I'm not bringing my four year old niece to have a _play date_ with a monster" Ozpin looked slightly offended as he set down his cup of coffee.

"We've established this Qrow, Crimson is not a monster he is human like us" Qrow punched a pillar that was two his left.

"And what if he loses control of that Grimm power you supposedly locked away?! What if he kills Ruby?! Can I kill him to make it even?!" Ozpin remained calm and picked his coffee back up and took a sip.

"It's already taken care of Qrow, I will teach him to control that power so he never does something like that" Qrow was about to give another counter argument but instead a beep sound came from Ozpin's desk and showed a little Camera symbol. Ozpin pressed the button and saw Crimson's room was wrecked even though stuff had only been added to that recently. Crimson in the middle of the room clutching his head and violently throwing about attacking anything he could see; He seemed to be screaming at the top of his lungs in pain. Ozpin wasted no time and fast walked to the elevator and not bothering to wait for Qrow made his way to Crimson's room.

The second the elevator door opened to Crimson's room Ozpin heard a soul splitting scream and saw that Crimsons right forearm that was now wrapped in a special bandage was glowing a dark colour. It also worried Ozpin that one of Crimson's eyes had gone back to the way they were when Qrow found him.

"Crimson what's wrong?!" Crimson looked at Ozpin and charged at him and said his first words to Ozpin.

" **Need…blood… take blood… drink blood!"** His voice obviously wasn't human and that caught Ozpins interest.

Ozpin dodged Crimson's attack with ease and backed away putting some space between the two and giving Ozpin a clear look at what was happening to Crimson; he was fighting for control his body.

The right side of Crimson's face was dark, hungry, and sadistic not to mention his skin was scarily pale and had red veins that were almost above the skin. The right side of his hair also went back to how it was originally and a Beowolf ear stuck out like it used to.

His left side on the other hand was full of fear and had tears streaming from his left eye making Ozpin think that Crimson didn't have one soul residing in his body.

"Crimson please forgive me" Ozpin said with sorrow as he tackled Crimson to the ground and pinned him down using his legs but kept his arms free.

Crimsons left side looked terrified not knowing what was happening while his right side looked even more pissed off. Ozpin grabbed a shard of broken mirror that was beside Crimson and held it above his head.

It was only then Qrow came through the elevator doors and looked confused as hell as he entered.

"Hey Oz what was that all abo-" Qrow's face went into one of shock when he saw what was happening in front of him and before he could say a word Ozpin slashed downwards with the shard ….. drawing blood on his left hand.

Ozpin dropped the shard and held Crimson's mouth open as blood dripped from his palm and into Crimson's mouth and with each drop calming down the right side of his body and slowly turning it back to how it should be.

"Oz… what the fuck was that?!" Qrow asked in fear and concern.

Ozpin got off Crimson and almost immediately Crimson hugged Ozpin crying even more feeling awful that he caused someone who was basically his father at this point to spill his own blood for him.

"I just found out something new about Crimson here" Ozpin said calmly as he patted Crimson on the back with his hand that wasn't bleeding.

"What, that he clearly can't control his power!" Qrow snapped at Ozpin.

"That's not his fault, Qrow!" Ozpin snapped back for the first time in years.

"He needs regular doses of human or Grimm blood to keep his power under control and I think there might be a possibility that his consciousness has been split into two" Qrow was shocked yet again, Ozpin hadn't raised his voice at him in years so calling Crimson a monster or anything that suggested that should be avoided from now on.

"Oz… I'm not letting Ruby near Crimson while he's like this" Ozpin nodded and added to his point.

"I understand, but give him time Qrow he is new to humanity after all"

 **A/N: Yes I know these first few chapters are starting off short and not full of action but it's actually kinda hard to work off scene after scene without it getting boring.**


	3. Chapter 3: Ruby Rose

**A/N: First of all, you people are amazing and thank you for being interested in this fic it really means a lot. Also if you're following and you've also favorite this fic then you have my personal thanks :)**

 **Okay done with the mushy stuff here's the new chapter.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Speech"

" **Grimm Speech"**

' _Thoughts'_

' ** _Grimm thoughts/mental communication'_**

 **. . . . . .**

And so Qrow gave Crimson time to join humanity, he let Ozpin teach him how to read, write and talk but as time went on and Crimson continued to take his blood pills made by Ozpin personally to keep control of his powers. Ozpin and Qrow continued to find out more and more interesting information about him and his powers; which brings us to now.

*3 years later*

Ozpin sat at his desk as he looked at a variety of different weapon designs that were displayed in a holographic form that were slowly spinning so that they could be viewed from all angles.

"I think these should do nicely, I'll let Crimson decide which one he likes most though" Ozpin smiled to himself as he took out his scroll pressed on the screen a couple times and the holograms disappeared showing that they downloaded onto his scroll. Ozpin looked down at his watch and thought to himself.

'Time to give Crimson another Blood Pill then we can do some training on his Grimm form' As he stood up Ozpin saw his elevator open up and he could see Qrow coming through the doors holding a sleeping Ruby in his arms.

"So you finally changed your mind Qrow" Ozpin stated with a slightly proud smile on his face.

"She's not here because of that, she's here because Taiyang had an extra class to teach at Signal and Yang's at a friend's house" Qrow replied back walking over to Ozpin's desk as he set Ruby down on one of the chairs in front of Ozpin's desk.

"Why don't you trust him Qrow? He's acting like an actual human and so long as he takes his pills he won't lose control" Ozpin said with slight annoyance before taking a sip of coffee.

"It's not that I don't trust him Oz, I don't trust his powers they control his emotions; if someone holds strong negative emotions towards him or are full of negative emotions he goes crazy" Ozpin remained silent as he drank his coffee.

"That is a fair point; regardless I'm going down to see which weapon style interests him so he can be trained as soon as possible" Qrow went wide eyed in shock as Ozpin stood up and made his way to the Elevator.

"Wait, are you serious about training him this young?!" Ozpin took a sip before giving Qrow a completely serious look.

"Qrow he doesn't have an aura, semblance and hasn't even interacted with another human being except us; he needs to know how to fight at the least." With a look annoyance then understanding Qrow crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine, go and train him" Ozpin smiled as he set his mug to the side and entered the elevator.

"Besides I wasn't going to actually train him this early, I'd rather wait a few more years before I do that" Qrow sighed and turned around to see if Ruby was awake but instead was met with an empty chair that had been obviously moved. Qrow in to an instant panic looking in all directions to see where his niece had ran off too and saw no trace of her apart from a single rose petal stuck in the closed doors of the elevator.

"Oh shit…"

 **. . . . . .**

As the elevator doors opened and Ozpin entered Crimson's room which was more like an actual room than it used to be two years ago when it was just a room with a bed in it, now it has all kinds of bedroom furniture all bought by Ozpin to make Crimson feel as normal as he could.

"Crimson, I got a gift for you!" Ozpin shouted into the large room crouching down with his arms out wide.

"Dad!" Crimson ran to his adoptive father with open arms but stopped with a look of pure fear and ran to the back of his room and onto his bed scratching at the wall as if he was trying to escape.

"Crimson what's wro-…? Oh" Ozpin had looked to his right and saw Qrow's niece Ruby standing next to him with a set of big silver eyes and an innocent smile.

'Silver eyes? That's probably why he's so terrified of her; it's out of instinct' Ruby giggled and ran after Crimson who jumped over her when she reached the bed and hid behind Ozpin trembling in fear.

"Dad I'm scared" With a terrified sound to his voice Crimson grabbed onto Ozpin's jacket as Ruby stopped in front of him and tried to look around him to see Crimson.

"Mister, Did I do something wrong? He seems really scared" Ozpin smiled at how innocent this child really was and ruffled her hair.

"No you did nothing wrong, he's just a bit shy" Ozpin moved out of the way so that Crimson could see Ruby properly.

"Crimson this is Ruby Rose Qrow's niece, go on say hi" Crimson looked away at first but when he saw Ruby put her hands behind her back and smile he felt as if no darkness even existed in side her.

' _ **She… is… safe… She… is… the one'**_ Crimson for some reason felt reassured by the voice that sounded like a more primal version of his own.

"H-Hi Ru-Ruby, sorry for running away from you earlier, I just haven't met anyone else apart from my dad and Qrow" Ruby smiled back at him giggling a little at his nervous stutter.

"I kinda like the nickname Ru-Ru" Crimson looked away embarrassed not being able to notice that Ruby had ran behind him and looked at Crimson's hair in awe.

"Wow your hair is so cool! It's long yet spiky and it has red tips on every spike!" Ruby played with the bottom of her hair which was black and thought to herself.

'I might do that to my hair in future' Ruby snapped out of her little daze and pretty much assaulted Crimson with questions about anything she could think up with her hyperactive six year-old mind.

Ozpin slowly shuffled away with a smile on his face as he watched his son make his first friend; although the poor boy looked like he had a nervous face plastered on his face permanently.

"Oz! That little bastard better not have touched Ru-!" Qrow burst through the elevator doors sword already drawn but was stopped by Ozpin's cane hitting him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him and causing Qrow to drop his sword and clutch his stomach in pain.

"Quiet Qrow! You're in front of children so you should watch your mouth!" Qrow looked up in pain and to his surprise saw his niece laughing with Crimson about something one of them must have said.

"Uncle Qrow! Uncle Qrow! We've got to come back here again! Crimson is so nice!" Ruby ran up to her winded uncle jumping up and down on the spot. Qrow took a deep breath and regained his composure before ruffling her hair.

"Yeah sure we can kid, but we need to head back before your dad gets home" Qrow slowly made his way to the elevator as Ruby turned to Crimson with a sad expression.

"Bye Crimson, hope we see each other again soon!" Ruby gave a sad smile then ran to Qrow who was now standing in the elevator waiting for her.

"Bye…" Crimson raised his hand up to wave back at her and lowered his arm down slowly seconds later. Ozpin walked over to his adoptive son and ruffled his hair stating with a smile.

"Don't worry Crimson she'll be able to come over again don't look so down…" Ozpin then reached into his jacket and pulled out a small clear box of red pills and his scroll out.

"And I have a little something for you, but first…" Ozpin held out two red pills which Crimson took from his father's hand and swallowed before looking back at his father with excitement.

"What have you got for me dad?" Ozpin smiled at Crimson's excitement and opened his scroll and pressed a button which darkened the room a little and produced little projectors in the corners of the room that projected blue wire-frame projections in a circle surrounding both Ozpin and Crimson with a variety of weapons ranging from small knives to chain scythes, pistols to snipers and Dust bullets to Dust rail-cannons.

Crimson only looked in pure awe at everything that was now around him and looked at Ozpin with the question _Can I?_ in his eyes; Ozpin just chuckled a little before lifting stating.

"All these holograms are slightly tangible so see which of these weapons you like the most or find most comfortable" Crimson wasted no time and ran around the room grabbing weapon after weapon swinging them about or firing holographic bullets from guns while Ozpin smiled at his son.

 **. . . . . .**

After about half an hour of playing with weapons Crimson had got some weapons he was comfortable and thought looked cool; these were two Katanas, duel-wield double barrel shotguns and Dust shells.

"You've made some interesting weapon choices Crimson I'll say that" Ozpin played around with his scroll so that all the other weapons disappeared and only the weapons Crimson chose were saved on it.

"I'll get these made for you ready for when you start weapon training in a couple years" Crimson now had a mixture of annoyance and sadness on his face.

"Why in a couple years I wanna start now" Ozpin sighed stood up off Crimson's bed and walked towards him.

"Because you are too young, you may be interested in fighting but you can't at your age its way to incredibly dangerous…" Crimson started to lower his head and gave a little sniffle causing Ozpin to sigh again.

"But…. I suppose we could try very light physical training so that you have an advantage over others when you start but keep it so your body development isn't completely ruined as you age." Then Ozpin remembered about Crimson's other side.

'Meditation might be good to consider seeing if he's actually able to tap into his Grimm side at will' The look on Crimsons face went back to one of Excitement as he hugged Ozpin tightly.

"Thanks dad you're the best!" Ozpin watched as Crimson started to run around his room punching the air and laughing like the little kid he is and then looked at his watch seeing it was already passed noon.

"I'm going to go get some lunch for us Crimson, I'll be back soon" Crimson looked back at him for a second smiling before going back to punching the air.

 **. . . . . .**

As Ozpin left the elevator to his office he took out his scroll and placed an order down to the kitchen; Chicken tikka masala with a coffee for himself and simple chicken nuggets and chips for Crimson.

"Ozpin would you care to explain these" Suddenly several papers were slammed in front of Ozpin and was met with an angry Glynda Goodwitch.

'She must have entered before I arrived' Ozpin looked at the papers and saw they were delivery orders he made in the past consisting of packets of blood, bedroom furniture and various other things that Ozpin has bought through the school for Crimson.

"I can explain Glynda" Ozpin stated calmly.

"I don't think you can, now tell me why you have purchased these things and why are they privately marked under the title Crimson"

…

…

'Well I guess keeping this from Glynda was good while it lasted'


	4. Chapter 4: Abdandonment

**A/N: *Sigh* I know I know… I have absolutely no excuse for how long I delayed this chapter but I was more focused on my other fic (Spider of Peace and now Omni-hero Academia) as well as school (and now college) than this but after looking back on Crimson and what I'm planning for him and Ruby, I decided that I'm putting a little more focus back on this fic. (Plus volume 5 rekindled my love for the cute redhead)**

 **Chapter 4**

"Speech"

" _Human Mental Communication"_

'Thoughts'

" **Grimm Speech"**

" _ **Grimm Mental Communication"**_

' **Grimm Thoughts'**

 **. . . . . .**

 **Recap:** After taking in a young half breed between Human and Grimm now by the name of Crimson and giving him said name, Ozpin kept and raised Crimson in secret underneath Beacon Academy teaching him English and how to act like a normal human. Not everything went as smoothly as that though as Ozpin found out due to Crimson's Grimm heritage he had an insane unnatural bloodlust which had to be calmed by drinking blood itself.

 **. . . . . .**

"So… what is this, or should I ask _who_ this Crimson is?" Ozpin sighed at Glynda's aggressive tone and simply opened up the computer function on his desk and set the screen to the security camera in Crimson's room and just showed him in the middle of his room punching and kicking the air making weird faces; obviously making sound effects while he imaginarily fought whatever it was he was fighting.

"This is Crimson; you could say that technically he's my adopted son," Not to Ozpin's surprise at all Glynda looked even more furious than before.

"I need a full explanation. Right. Now." Glynda demanded but putting emphasis and space between both the words _right_ and _now_.

"He's a survivor from a small village that was completely slaughtered by Grimm," Glynda remained silent with a look as if to say to carry on although she was completely unaware Ozpin just lied slightly to her face.

"Qrow found him and brought him here which is where I kept, raised and taught him most of what he knows," Ozpin stated before laughing a little at Crimson's antics on screen making Glynda sigh and lose her anger that aimed at him.

"Ozpin, you are a headmaster of one of the four biggest academy's in all of remnant and a defender of one of the relics, I'm sorry but you can't care for a child in the position you're in" Glinda said somewhat softly to Ozpin as she knew she would have to a little firm in order to get Ozpin back to running the school.

"You are right Glinda. I knew that too but chose to deny it, why? Honestly I don't even know anymore…" Ozpin sighed out slightly as he knew it was wrong for him to be looking after a child in the first place.

"You obviously had a reason for bringing him in so do what you have to do by the end of the year," Glynda stated as turned her attention away from Ozpin and headed for the elevator leading out of his office.

"Thank you Glynda, that is very kind of you," Ozpin sighed out with a small but forced smile as she left the office.

Ozpin looked at the computer screen once more to glance at what Crimson was doing before giving out a sigh.

"I guess it would be better for me to start training him sooner than I'd actually like," With a slight sigh Ozpin began to think about what he was going to do with Crimson now.

 **. . . . . .**

The months went by slower than Ozpin would've liked as it made him think about how he was going to break the news to Crimson that he had to be sent away. But as soon as he began thinking about it more and more it was already the middle of the year; June 15th the day Crimson would begin his training.

The usual ping of the elevator made Crimson's face light up with excitement as he waited for his adoptive father to come out of elevator. As Ozpin exited the lift he was met with a tackle from Crimson that made him stagger back a little but also made him smile at the affection he was being shown.

"You seem energetic this morning," Ozpin said with a caring smile stroking the top of Crimson's head.

Crimson only pulled away from Ozpin giving him a large toothy grin show that he was excited for the beginning of his training. As Crimson moved back and sat cross legged on the floor Ozpin told him to take off the bandages that were around Crimson's forearm revealing the black Beowolf tribal tattoo on it.

"Wow! This is so cool! Why did I have to cover this up?" Crimson exclaimed in awe before asking his adoptive father the last confusion.

"I'll tell you why after we finish," Ozpin stated in calming tone while sitting in front of Crimson while drawing what looked like a magic circle with his cane.

"Now Crimson, it is important that you follow everything I tell you from this point onwards, okay?" Ozpin's statement was met with a nod from Crimson and set his cane to the side.

"Crimson, don't be scared now but we're going to do some spiritual meditation to find something inside your soul," Ozpin calmly stated while Crimson just nodded frantically in excitement.

Sighing at the boy's excited nature Ozpin put his hands together and focused on Crimson as the magic circle began to glow a bright white consuming the two of them into a completely white void. Making sure he touch or ruin anything Ozpin told Crimson to stay by his side

Looking around the void Crimson noticed something that stood out clear as day and tugged on Ozpin's jacket.

"Dad, what is that?" Ozpin turned at that and looked at what Crimson was looking at but was shocked to see large red markings all over what seemed to be a wall that went as far up and across as the eye could see.

"Oh my… Well from observation Crimson, that seems to some sort of prison" Ozpin stated while looking at the markings but was startled when one of the circle looking markings popped open showing a huge black eye with a red iris that looked around in every direction unnaturally before it focused solely onto Ozpin.

" **YoU... aRe… NoT… wElCoMe… HeRe…!"** A broken voice that sounded demented, scratchy and all around bone chilling voice shouted at Ozpin as he was covered in a dark red aura making his spiritual body be consumed with agony as he forced out of Crimson's consciousness.

"That was… unexpected…" Ozpin said to himself before noticing the magic circle becoming a blood red color while Crimson's unconscious body just laid there in the middle twitching and flinching randomly as his tattoo was also holding a blood red as well.

Ozpin was worried at first but knew he had to trust his son and waited outside of the magic circle to disappear and Crimson to come back.

 **. . . . . .**

"Dad?! Dad?! Where are you dad?! DAD?!" Crimson shouted in fear, his eyes already tearing up.

" **sHuT… uP… CoMe… cLoSeR…"** The eye ordered at Crimson who shakily walked forward towards the eye.

"Where's my da-?" Crimson attempted to ask but he got shouted at by the eye to shut up.

" **nOw… fReE...me… you… want to… see your dad again… don't you?"** The voice asked as it became exactly like Crimson's but more mature and deeper; almost like it was his adult voice.

"Really?! What do I have to do?!" Crimson asked not caring about anything but seeing his father again.

" **Repeat exactly what I say and place your right hand on the circle in front of you"** The voice ordered as Crimson did what he was told.

' **This idiotic child…'**

 **. . . . . .**

Back in the real world Ozpin's eyebrow was raised from hearing something move then saw Crismon's body slowly start to get covered in red markings that started from his right forearm and trailed up to his chest right where his heart was and up to his head.

Ozpin was about to run up to him and examine the markings but after a single step he was forced back by a bright pulse of energy before Crimson's body began to float in the air while his legs dangled below him and arms were limp but forced out to the sides like he was on a cross.

"Grimm… Contract: ... **Beowolf** …"

As the words were forced out of Crimson's unconscious body Ozpin could hear the spine chilling sound of his son's bones cracking and changing shape.

It was about five minutes before the light died out to reveal that Crimson had black fur along his arms and white natural Grimm armour on his left forearm, shoulders, calf, and chest. His spine had become more obvious poking out while his teeth were sharp and pointed like a feral animal; his hair had also reversed back so that his hair was red with black tips.

"Crimson?" Ozpin questioned as he saw his son's new wolf ears twitch while he gripped his cane tightly hoping that he hadn't been taken over again by the second soul residing within Crimson.

"WOW! THIS IS AWESOME!"

A relieved sigh left Ozpin's mouth as he watched his son look at his new unnatural beowolf features with a huge smile on his face and even his small black wolf tail was wagging frantically before he began running around the room on all fours like a normal wolf.

"Crimson… how did you do that?" Ozpin asked him with curiosity walking towards Crimson who had finally stopped running around.

"I just got told by this big door to say something then I woke up like this" Crimson stated simply with a grin still on his face.

"Well can you at least switch it off?" Ozpin wondered out loud as he watched his son turn back to normal with a very dim glow.

"Well that certainly makes up for having no aura" Ozpin chuckled to himself.

'It's just gonna be so much harder to say goodbye…'

 **. . . . . .**

Five months had passed… and it was December 1st the day Ozpin had been dreading for so long; the day he had to say goodbye to Crimson.

Entering his son's room Ozpin saw Crimson in his Beowolf form gripping into the ceiling with his almost razor sharp finger nails.

"Dad!" Crimson happily shouted as he dropped from the ceiling and retracted his nails a little before hugging Ozpin earning a small pat on his head.

"Crimson… you know that talk I said we'd need to have," Ozpin said as his voice went into a little sadder tone.

"Yeah…?" turning his head slightly to the side, Crimson sat down in front of him ready to listen.

"You remember that Ruby Rose girl that comes here every so often?" Ozpin stated to the boy and already saw the excitement in his eyes.

"Ru-Ru!" Crimson shouted excitedly making Ozpin chuckle.

"Yes Ru-Ru… well you're going to spend more time with her… and less with me" Ozpin stated as Crimson's face lost its excitement.

"What do you mean dad?" Crimson asked looking up at him.

"I need you to be strong, I need you to be a human being. You're going to live without me, keep up with your training and maybe I'll see you again in future," Ozpin said with a small smile on his face.

"What?! No! I won't go… Dad?..." Crimson tried to protest but started to stumble while his vision started to blur.

"I'm sorry Crimson…" Ozpin apologised as Crimson collapsed in his arms.

 **. . . . . .**

After his long forced sleep Crimson awoke to the smell of the fresh air and the sound of rustling trees, however the most prominent smell of all was the smell of sweet roses.

"You okay?" A sweet and concerned voice asked as when Crimson opened his eyes he saw a pair of big silver eyes.

"Dad…" Crimson mumbled as he started to sniffle.

"Crim…?" Ruby asked with concern before she watched Crimson look forward with a blank expression for several seconds before his upper lip began to quiver and his eyes began to water before tears started to seep from the corners of his eyes.

The two small children just sat there with Ruby feeling a little awkward as she didn't know how to help her crying friend so she quickly hugged Crimson tightly with sad eyes.

"Don't cry… y-you'll make me cry…" Ruby said to Crimson with tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

The instant she said that Crimson felt bad from the fact he was making her sad so he looked at her directly in the eyes with a forced smile.

"Then… I promise that I'll never make you cry," Crimson declared to Ruby quickly wiping away his tears and looking her directly in the eyes.

Ruby quickly smiled back at him, but smiled even more when she remembered that Crimson would be staying with her, her sister and Taiyang for a long time…

 **. . . . . .**

As would would expect, a kid like Crimson suddenly being taken away from what was basically his only known family would be quite a large mental toll on the boy. Day by day he became quieter and quieter with everyone, he forced himself into a sort of isolation where he spent most of his time up in the tree house where he slept in due to there not being any sort of spare room for him to sleep.

Sometimes when Ruby would go out of her way to do something for him he would just hug her tightly before continuing what she considered meditation. But every time she did something like that, Ruby would always hear Crimson lightly crying from the treehouse which always made her feel sad to hear.

Crimson had of course kept on taking his pills to stop his rage and bloodlust from becoming to out of control; when ever he would almost run out of them he'd without fail get a box of them from Ruby's Uncle Qrow.

As the two aged Ruby had become more and more attached to Crimson, like she said when Ruby first met Crimson she ended up dyeing her so her ends were a little more brighter in red than how it normally looked.

Crimson on the other hand just let his hair grow out into a wild spiky mess as he didn't really care that much while he focused on what exactly his _Grimm Contract_ was.

 **. . . . . .**

Making sure that he was completely alone, a nine year old Crimson closed all ways of looking into his treehouse room and sat in the middle of it before practicing once more on what Ozpin showed him so many years previous.

Before long he was back in front of the large black Grimm wall in his Beowolf form; black furry wolf ears sticking out of his hair, nails darkened to pitch black razor sharp tips; white almost armour like scales on the tops of his hands and randomly scattered across his body while his canines stuck out from his mouth. Crimson wasn't quite sure what to do so he just down in front of the wall before speaking out. "I know you're there,"

" **Well aren't you observant, now what do you want?"** the voice impatiently asked Crimson not really caring for why he was back.

"I… I want to learn… because my father can't tell me anymore," looking down slightly after stating that Crimson heard the prison wall give off a form of echoed out sigh before it spoke again this time with a little more sympathetic tone.

" **Well… seeing as I have nothing better to do, I guess I could give you some more information,"**

Crimson's eyes brightened at that but that little sparkle of excitement died down quickly as the wall began to speak.

" **You are a Human Grimm, a reject of two species filled with hate; you belong nowhere in either species. I'm not sorry how harsh that sounds, it's completely true,"**

The brightness that was in Crimson's eyes had now died down completely but he still looked up ready to hear more.

" **But… your abilities are a little bit more confusing. What I mean by this is that you have no aura at all meaning you'll feel pain a lot more than most huntsmen on Remnant; you are easily blinded by emotion and negative emotions fuel you so do your best to avoid large groups of people. However, you're powers are not solely based on the Beowolf Grimm,"**

Crimson's animal ears twitched at that leading him to look up.

" **Your powers expand across all species of Grimm, the only drawback being you can't access a Grimm's powers and abilities until you consume the blood of an alpha Grimm,"** that additional information got the boy interested but curious as to why he had Beowolf features and why he had weird instincts.

" **Well that's because you were half Beowolf from birth so you have the basic instincts like enhanced senses; a naturally possessive attitude and… eventually you'll go into heat when you're older,"**

" _Crim?! Where are you?! Are you hiding again?!"_

Hearing Ruby's voice echo around him, Crimson figured out she wasn't to far away so he quickly exited the void leaving him with a pulsing headache.

"There you are. Come on Crim, my uncle Qrow is here!" Ruby excitedly shouted only poking her head for a moment before disappearing in a trail of rose petals.

A small smile followed by a sigh lead Crimson leaping out of his tree house after the short red head but leaned around the corner of the house. He watched Ruby who couldn't help but leap at Qrow the second she saw him.

"Wow easy there kiddo. It's good to see you to," with a drunken laugh Qrow ruffled Ruby's hair but also noticed Crimson around the corner with a sad expression.

With a soft sigh Qrow reached into his bag and threw a large box in his direction before he began to chat with his energetic niece.

With a look of hesitation, Crimson hastily walked towards the box before noticing it was more like a case than an average box.

Picking up the heavy box and carrying it up with some difficulty, Crimson eventually set the case down and opened it up to see a note.

The small boy knew that the note was from his adoptive father but he ignored it and looked underneath to see two training swords and a extendable staff which made him smile a little as he no longer had to practice with sticks.

Underneath all the training equipment Crimson saw a lock that opened up another part underneath but it seemed to have a timed lock on it.

Wanting to know how the lock would open Crimson reluctantly picked up the note and began to read through it even though he didn't particularly care what his adoptive father had to say.

" _Crimson, I hope that you're well. Again I want to apologise for what I did, but maybe one day I can explain why I did what I did. Qrow tells me that you've become quieter with each day that passes; apparently the only person you'll talk with is Ruby. Anyway I know you probably hate me for what I've done so i'll just talk about the case. It'll open up when you start attending Signal, they're basic weapons for you to use until the time is right."_

'Of course he'd only give me basic weapons...' Crimson mentally sighed as he looked down at the case in annoyance before crumpling up the letter and throwing it across the room.

 **. . . . . .**

Weeks passed and the two enrolled at Signal Academy, Ruby was receiving her own person scythe lessons from her Uncle Qrow. Crimson also started his training with Qrow as a swordsman focusing on how to use a long sword and shotgun hybrid that split into two smaller swords.

He primarily made the decision to go against his father as he knew that he would try to give him more weapons as he grew older.

Even when the two enrolled at Signal Academy Crimson never left Ruby's side no matter what. Whenever Ruby accidently got in trouble and got a detention, Crimson would purposely get into trouble just so he was in detention with the red hooded girl. Ruby never questioned why Crimson always stayed so close to her or why he never bothered to interact with anyone else; honestly she liked his attention the most.

It even built the two a reputation as the Red Reaper and Death's Shadow. Sure with a reputation like that you lose a bit social status in terms of friends but the two primarily relied on each other.

Of course, Crimson was too afraid to tell Ruby about his Grimm side he was to afraid of losing her; and that fear continued to grow the more time they spent.

Right now however both of them were walking out of Signal academy, Ruby slouched and complaining about the detention they were in while Crimson walked a few steps behind her listening to every word she said.

Ruby's outfit was a very dark themed outfit that was primarily black with the exception of the red rims, laces and most notably her long hood. She was also barely scraping past five foot in height while Crimson was towering over six foot four.

Crimson's outfit on the other hand went with a more opposite approach as he had a long red open chest jacket with with two straps that kept the jacket on him; it was quite obvious that sleeves had been cut off from the shoulders along with the black shirt underneath. The black cargo pants and boots were custom made to have red rims along the pockets, laces and soles of boots. Most notably on Crimson was the large amount of bandages wrapped around his right forearm; to stay consistent with his out fit though he used black dyed bandages.

Crimson's hair now was a lot more wild and feral than it had ever been before. It was also twice as long as Ruby's hair and covered the right of his face.

"Ugh! I can't believe Professor Stone gave me a one hour detention just for doodling! It's so unfair!" Ruby pouted with her arms crossed in annoyance.

"I mean sure you kind of deserved yours for throwing your book at the guy in front…" Ruby added with a giggle as she recalled her taller best friend getting into trouble just to make her smile.

"But now that it's over let's go get some Dust!" now shouting in excitement, Ruby grabbed Crimson's jacket in an attempt to drag him but failed miserably.

"Didn't you just get some Dust?" Crimson questioned as they had already gone to a Dust store yesterday to get her some elemental ammo.

"I… maybe… sort of… kind of… lost them…" Ruby embarrassingly poked her two index fingers together with a nervous laugh and grin placed on her face.

A sigh couldn't help but slip from Crimson's mouth as he looked at the girl with a "Really?" look.

"Pwetty pwease?" Ruby pleaded with her big puppy dog eyes trying to Crimson to break.

Crimson would never admit it outloud but Ruby was _way_ too cute to say no to. So with a small sigh of annoyance he just began walking in the general direction of the closest dust shop. With a small smile of pride, Ruby skipped beside Crimson with a look of slight smugness as she stuck out her tongue.

With an unnoticed blush now on his face, Crimson grabbed Ruby's hood and pulled it over her head before walking a little faster.

"Hey!" Ruby pouted before she ran up beside him.

Both teens walked through the city of Patch before they entered a shop by the name of _Dust till Dawn._ Ruby was frantically looking all the different types of elemental dust ammo there was.

Crimson patiently waited behind her but felt an almost surge of power when he felt large amounts of negative emotion enter the store.

Before long a man in an all black suit came over to the two holding a razor sharp red sword.

"Alright you kids put your hands up!" the goon attempted to threaten to no response from both Ruby and Crimson.

The man shouted again but this time Crimson tapped Ruby's shoulder to snap her out of her trance to which she asked. "Are you robbing us?"

"Yeah!"

Ruby couldn't help but smile as she looked at Crimson who was ready to fight. Both of them punched the guy square in the chest sending him flying across the store which got two more goons attentions, guns raised and ready to fire.

With a quick raise of his hood, Crimson muttered _Grimm Contract: Beowolf_ to gain razor sharp claws, hidden wolf ears, hidden tail and enhanced abilities. Both hooded teens launched themselves at the two goons, Ruby leading with a dropkick and Crimson throwing himself claws first.

The both of them crashed through the store's big window and looked at the rest of them in intimidation. Ruby transforming her Crescent Rose into it's scythe form while Crimson ripped the goon's gun in half with his claw hands before letting out a loud feral growl.

"Okay… go get them," a man wearing a fancy white suit with a cigar in his mouth ordered as the three other henchmen charged at them both.

Ruby took the first strike by spinning her body around her scythe before kicking the first guy in the face, knocking him out. Now initiating their tag attack Ruby pulled the trigger on her scythe quickly spinning the weapon around her swiping at her opponent's legs sending them into the air. With them both vulnerable in the air, Crimson took his signal and leapt up in the air with his separated sword handle extending out the blades.

With a flurry of quick strikes, Crimson damaged the fools just enough to keep them down and landed in front of Ruby in a crouched position just low enough for Ruby to shoot above his head and at the final goon. As the final goon fell to the ground in front white suit clad man he only let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Well you were worth every scent… losing to a little girl and her lap dog…" the cane twirling redhead quietly insulted before directly talking to the two teens.

"Well you two, I think we can all say that this has been an eventful evening. And as much as I'd love to stick around and chat I'm afraid _this_ is where we part ways." with an incredibly smug tone about his voice, the man put out his cigar before pointing his cane at the two.

Now aware this wasn't a normal cane Crimson quickly connected both of his blades into a long sword and held it in a defensive stance just as a glowing red explosive round shot out of the criminal's cane towards them. Successfully blocking the shot with his sword, the two were surrounded by a thin layer of smoke which cleared with one slice of Ruby's scythe.

Both of them were surprised at how agile this man was as he was already across the street and climbing up the side of a building on a ladder.

"I'll go after him," Ruby declared as she used her scythe as a sort of boost up thanks to the high impact sniper that was apart of her weapon.

Crimson on the other just stated to use his sword to scrape the broken glass away from the street and even looted the dust crystals from the goons and handed it to the old man. It didn't really take long considering most of the window shards were relatively large but when he finished the old man handed him a small box.

"A gift," was all he said as Crimson smelt something odd about the box, he didn't really have long to examine it as he heard a loud aircraft engine close by.

Quickly taking the box and holstering his weapon, Crimson ran up towards the wall and began to scale the building thanks to his claws being so sharp.

Throwing himself over the edge, Crimson spotted the red Dust crystal going straight towards Ruby and drew his sword. Batting the crystal away back at the aircraft, Crimson landing in front of Ruby growling even more than earlier, even letting his eyes starting to glow.

Before either of them could give a single shot, a woman with blonde hair and glasses appeared in front of them and with a swing of something several purple balls of energy were sent flying to the aircraft.

Both Ruby and Crimson proceeded to watch as a battle between this blonde huntress and a shadowy figure on the hanger of the aircraft.

Ruby couldn't stand watching though so she quickly ran forward and began taking shots at figure. Crimson simply stayed where he was as his shotgun didn't have that much range to help.

However the hybrid quickly spotted the glowing circle that formed under Ruby and leapt with all his speed to push her out of the way letting him taking the attack instead.

"Crimson!" Ruby quickly shouted in concern before turning and rapidly shooting her sniper rifle as the ship flew away.

Before the small teen could rush to him though, the huntress saw Crimson's glowing red eyes with black scalia along with the violent growl and quickly incapacitated him before he got violent; it also managed to force Crimson out of his Beowolf state.

"Young lady, you're coming with me." in a very strict tone the huntress used her semblance to lift Crimson's unconscious body into the air.

 **. . . . . .**

Just as he was starting to come to, Crimson could hear only two voices: one he loved with all his heart and one he completely despised.

"So you want to come to my school?" and old voice spoke which made Crimson jolt his head forward.

"More than anything," Ruby quietly admitted with a small smile before she looked to see Crimson awake and her eyes brightened massively.

"Oh my god… I was so worried," almost leaping out of her chair, Ruby wrapped her arms around him with a concerned expression.

Feeling his rage easily slip away from the teen's very scent and presence, Crimson gave out a quiet sigh and simply patted her head which made her smile.

"Glynda, could please watch over Miss Rose while I talk with this young man here?" Ozpin politely asked the Beacon huntress who escorted the short hooded girl out of the room; Ruby only just reluctantly followed Glynda due to the fact she wanted to keep hugging Crimson.

The instant that the door was closed tension as thick as brick encased the room as Crimson stared blankly at his adoptive father.

As soon as a minute passed within the room, Ozpin finally spoke up only to be met with a hostile silence.

"So how have you been Crimson?"

"..."

"I can understand why-"

"No, you don't." Ozpin was expecting the somewhat angry tone but he wasn't the harshness in his voice.

"You abandoned me, you were the closest thing I had to family and you cast me away like a bad pet," Crimson growled as he undid the bandages on his arm showing Ozpin his markings.

"This isn't a gift… It's a fucking curse!" Crimson shouted as he transformed into his Beowolf form now growling loudly in rage.

"Crimson… I'm so sorry, let me help-"

"No. You've lost your chance… I'll only help myself from now on," Crimson stated in a serious tone before Ozpin spoke up about something.

"What about Ruby? I am well aware her presence calms your… _instincts_ ," still with a calm tone and even taking a sip of coffee, Ozpin brought up the smaller teen he knew Crimson had feelings for.

"You run that goddamn school… get me a place and I'll be calm," now stood up and walking to the door, Crimson reached into his jacket and swallowed one of his pills whilst he wrapped his bandages back up.

"You should at least take this, call it a present," Ozpin stated as he indicated at the table which now had a weapons box on top of it.

Not really looking that phased by the randomly appearing box, Crimson opened it up to see a black and red long sword designed similarly to his own but it was much sleeker and perfected in its design; it could also be seen that very small roses were engraved into certain bits of the sword's metal. He couldn't help but notice the smaller knife underneath the long sword handle which was small but thick… almost as if it was designed for something to be inside it.

Crimson's teeth gritted together as his growls became louder in rage. He hated this. His _father_ trying to win back affection and trust through petty gifts.

They meant _nothing._ Everything he had with Ruby was built over years and years of trust and honesty, and while Yang wasn't exactly too fond of him she even admitted that their bond was almost "suspiciously close". For the last two years, Ruby's father Tai, thought that the two were dating which he was not happy about at all.

But this proved one thing, trust is a two way streak that can easily be destroyed by something like abdomment.

Crimson grabbed the two weapons without a single word leaving his mouth. But then again, he didn't need to, the look of pure rage in his eyes spoke volumes.

Now calming himself down enough to break his Grimm Contract, Crimson left the room to be immediately tackled by Ruby who had a had a huge smile plastered on her face.

Not even giving Crimson a single second, Ruby began to talk at lightning fast speed in a extremely happy tone.

Eventually Crimson heard enough words to gather she was extremely excited about going to Beacon Academy a year early. He even had a small smile on his face from seeing Ruby so happy.

"Never change Ru-ru," Crimson smiled softly as he ruffled Ruby's hair while she giggled at the action.


End file.
